


Shut Up and Dance

by theshipqueen



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipqueen/pseuds/theshipqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which York and Carolina meet for the first time, and she steals his lighter along with his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Dance

York sat at the mostly bar of Ererra, a fairly well-known and popular night club in the area. The bass of the music pounded in his ears as he held a bottle of beer in one hand and a red and silver lighter with the club's logo in the other. He flicked the lighter on and off, on and off, on and off, out of sheer boredom. He had planned to meet up with some buddies there, namely Wash and North, but bailed on him last minute. As in he had just walked into the bar and he got texts from them both saying they couldn't make it. Considering he was already there, he thought he might as well stay for a few drinks, then head back home. He continued to turn his lighter on and off, as he had been doing for the past few minutes, finishing a bottle. He watched the flame ignite and snuff itself out again and again, mesmerized by the light. Lost in thought, he didn't register the woman walk up behind him until she snatched the lighter from his hands.

“God, do you understand how fucking annoying that is?” she snapped. York looked to his right to see a red-headed lady with striking emerald eyes, wearing a tight-fitting teal dress. Or was it more aqua? Or sea foam green? It was hard to tell exactly what the color was because of how dark the club was, save for the pulsating colored lights coming from the dance floor, but damn did she look good in it. He looked at his own clothes, feeling slightly under-dressed for the occasion all of a sudden.

If she had been talking, York wasn't listening. He could easily blame it on the thudding of the heavy bass if need be. Thankfully, it didn't seem like she'd said anything else, but was obviously awaiting some kind of response.

He stammered and tried to find the words in the jumbled mess that was his brain, eventually finding them. “Sorry, miss. I didn't even realize I was doing it. Won't happen again, scout's honor,” he apologized, putting a hand over his heart.

She rolled her eyes and sneered, looking at York directly. Her expression softened slightly, seemingly contemplating something.

 

_We were victims of the night,_

_The chemical, physical, kryptonite_

_Helpless to the bass and faded light_

_Oh, we were born to get together_

_Born to get together._

 

He couldn't describe it, but he felt drawn to her somehow. Call it what you will, fate, destiny, what have you. There was something there, but neither of them wanted to act on it just yet, uncertain of just how to approach it. She sat next to him, sliding her drink over, which appeared to be empty, only a few ice cubes left in the glass. Not entirely surprised, York gave her a bright smile.

“So, you got a name?” he asked.

“Carolina,” she replied. “Like the states. What about you?”

York smiled and spoke over the music. “York. Like the state.”

She smirked at his response, but didn't say anything else. The two seemed a little timid to talk further, sitting in silence-- well, as silent as the booming club could get.

 

_She took my arm,_

_I don't know how it happened._

_We took the floor and she said,_

_"_ _Oh, don't you dare look back._

_Just keep your eyes on me."_

_I said, "You're holding back."_

_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

 

Carolina took the beer from York's hand and placed it on the bar. She wrapped her hands around his upper arm, pulling him up from his seat.

“Whoa, what's going on...?” York asked as he was pulled from the bar to the edge of the dance floor.

She looked him dead in the eyes and shouted above the music. “Don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me,” she yelled, a determined smiled tugging at her lips. They pushed their way deeper into the crowd and began to dance to the music. In the extremely close quarters of the sea of people on the floor, dancing essentially meant just bobbing to the music. York faced Carolina, the two of them pressed together, not that either of them minded.

York laughed and leaned in close to her ear so she could actually hear what he was saying.

“You're holding back, Carolina,” he taunted.

She spoke into his ear, “Shut up and dance with me.”

 

_This woman is my destiny._

_She said, "Ooh, ooh,_

_Shut up and dance with me."_

 

As odd as the situation was, it seemed... right. As if they were destined to meet this way. Thoughts raced through York's mind as he danced with Carolina. Like, what if he had forgotten his lighter at home? What if Wash and North actually showed? What if he'd stayed home? From the chemistry between them, he figured if they hadn't met in the club, they would've met somewhere else somehow.

 

_A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,_

_My discotheque, Juliet teenage dream._

_I felt it in my chest as she looked at me._

_I_ _knew we were born to be together,_

_Born to be together._

 

Taking the initiative, York snaked his arms around Carolina, bringing them closer. He felt the skin on her back from where the fabric of her dress drooped down. It seemed to have been designed that way, but he couldn't be sure. He trusted her not to step on his well-worn Chuck Taylors, not that he'd mind in the first place.

He felt like he was back in high school. He hadn't felt like this in years, and it was exhilarating. Carolina's eyes met his own and his heart skipped a beat. If he hadn't felt like a teenager before, he definitely would've then.

The crowd around them seemed to fade into a blur as they danced the night away.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a songfic since like 7th grade so if this is shit, that's why.
> 
> The song is Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon.


End file.
